limitlesscbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Finch
Brian Finch is a FBI consultant that takes the drug NZT which makes him the "smartest man alive". He uses this drug to assist the FBI, while secretly assisting Senator Edward Morra in order to receive a shot that protects him from suffering the severe side effects of NZT. His IQ was tested to be an astonishing 250-260. Biography Early life Brian was just your regular, average person. He had five expulsions (setting a light on the teacher), four misdemeanors, three fake I.D's, two attempts at the 11th grade, and a "partridge in a pear tree" (bong). Brian formed an unsuccessful band named "Resorbed Twin" with two of his friends, one of them being Eli Whitford. However, the band eventually broke up. Brian became a solo singer. Later, he began working as a temp at Manchester-Reid Bancorp. Using NZT Brian reconnected with Eli, a past band member, while working as a temp at Manchester-Reid. Eli gave Brian a "special drug" to help him get on his feet with his life. However, when Brian came looking for another pill, Brian found Eli was shot and murdered. Brian is accused of the murder and is determined solve this murder with while on the drug with the help of Agent Rebecca Harris. The FBI discovers Brian is immune to the side affects of NZT and Rebecca convinces Naz to hire Brian as an analyst for the FBI. Brian is in fact not immune to the side affects. He was secretly given an immunity shot from Senator Edward Morra. Brian is told to report back to Edward Morra with information on the FBI's knowledge of NZT for another booster shot when needed. Morra has given Brian extra pills for work he's done well. Working with the FBI Brian decides to work with the FBI, finding out that he is an analyst, not an actual FBI agent. He often goes against Naz's rule of leaving his analyst room and works in an investigation consisting of a murder. Confrontations As Morra advanced in his quest for power, Brian found himself targeted by two most important members of his inner circle, former MI6 agent Jarrod Sands and NZT researcher Piper Baird. Both found themselves expendables to Morra, they break out from his chains of command and used Brian for their own ends. Brian would find himself a player for his own survival as he stand between the three lethal rivals. In which Sands would gain upper hands by capturing Piper with her Immunity shot phototype and went rogue with Morra's inner circle to form his own, which Brian named as "Legion of Whom". Bruntouchables vs Legion of Whom Now with nothing to relies on but his usual band and what left of his immunity shots, Brian decided to risk his own life to rescue Piper as he takes his usual NZT. Figuring LoW's motives and activity patterns, Brian managed to intercept their operations and triangulate Sands' whereabout. At the cost of being pushed to a state much to horror of his teammates. During the raid on the Legion of Whom's NZT manufacturing facility, Brian ran into the plant to find and rescue Piper, only to find that she was not there but signs of her being in captivity in there were noticed. In aftermath of the CJC's raid on the facility Brian was driven back to his parents' home by Rebecca. Once he opened the door, he found Piper, alive and well, chatting with his father. Piper told Brian of how she was able to escape because of Brian and the FBI's raid and how she survived by always changing how she made the Immunity Booster Shot to prevent Sands' people from finding out how to create it themselves and keeping herself relevant. Brian learned from Piper that she escaped because she did not want the government to get their hands on her and the immunity shot. Brian was also told that during her escape, she was able to take back the Immunity Booster Shot and figured out how to make its effects permanent. She gave the shot to Brian and told him that if anyone deserves NZT, that it would be Brian. Now permanently immune to the side effects of NZT, Brian resumes work with the CJC. Rebecca repeatedly stood up for Brian when he ran out 2 times. Abilities and Skills When under the effects of NZT Brian effectively becomes the smartest man alive : * Hypermind: He possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, thus identifying all the variables in any situation by instantly recombining all information. * Perfect recall: He can remember and instantly recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. He needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. His mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage and analytical capacity. * Instant learning: ''' He can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge/skill and understand it fully and instantaneously. He can read things at extremely high speeds while still retaining all of the information. * '''Instant analysis: He subconsciously notices, processes and understands the details of any situation no matter how small, as well as perceives and understand all cause and effect relations. Thus deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing him to automatically plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without trouble. He is capable of creating flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly and can beat several opponents at chess at the same time while thinking of something else. * Omnilingualism: He has the ability to automatically understand, comprehend and utilize any and every form verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. * Probability computation : He can observe the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. * Superhuman charisma: He is a very eloquent speaker, orator, and story-teller, he is infallibly persuasive and charming. Able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, even large audiences. He always knows exactly what to say. His uncanny charisma induces submission in others just by being around him, allowing him to take leadership role easily. * Superhuman dexterity: He possesses perfect muscle control, he can perform any physical act without difficulty. He to perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots and perform dexterous task with virtually no practice beforehand rapidly and flawlessly. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, He can control his own vocal cords allowing him to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone he wants. * Multitasking: He is able to perform multiple tasks at once. For example, he can use his mind to replay a movie he had watched previously, solving a rubiks cube in each hand simultaneously, draw a perfect copy of any of Leonardo Da Vinci's self portraits, read through 100s of pages of documents, while speaking farsi, all without any one task distracting him from another. He can do many difficult things all at the same time flawlessly. * Superhuman sensory absorption: He has the ability to absorb information from all types of media at a superhuman rate. He can sit in a room with hundreds of television and radio sets blaring away all around him each with a different source, and he can see and hear all of it, process it all, and find patterns or specific details that are important, without any trouble. * Superhuman instincts: He possesses a mind and instincts which processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He is able to find any solutions to any and all kind of a problems that he faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. He will make the right decision in any situation, multiplying his survivability and success rate, allowing him to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. * Hypercompetence: He can easily become proficient at every task/ skill. He can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. He will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape any situation. * Enhanced Synesthesia: He has the ability to "see" odors and trace them down to where the smell fades or is too indistinguishable from other smells to trace any further. Brian is also a proficient musician. Appearances Limitless Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Main characters Category:Characters